Eddy's Game
by Jack E. Jones
Summary: In the modern times, the post 9/11 America overlooked an unseen enemy. A humanoid alien species with a hive mind has come to destroy Earth and the people. Seeing that they were running out of men, the government secretly ordered selected kids to be trained from birth by their parents to be soldiers at fifteen or fourteen. Watch Eddy and Johnny as they fight to survive.
1. Chapter 1

I should've seen it coming. The way my father was training me under me thinking I was playing games. I should've just walked away when I had the chance, but no I had to stay here. My name is Eddy, Eddy Skipper McGee to be exact. I live with my father and my brother in the cul-de-sac of Peach Creek. I had two friends, Ed and Double D. I wish they were here with me now. This fricking tour bus full of us is going nowhere but anywhere. I wish anywhere had a destination.

I'm fifteen years old. It was the month before I discovered something 'special' about it. That's why I'm on this stupid bus. We're heading some place out in the middle of the desert. My dad didn't tell me where it was; just it was somewhere not here. Damn him for that. These kids are either my age or fourteen, but they don't care. They just want to see us die.

The only kid here I know is Johnny. Johnny Martinez; he changed a lot from when we were kids. Ever since that piece of wood Plank was sent to the chipper, he's gotten a lot less annoying and more or less quieter. He's gotten into a lot more fights; hell I'd say he's gotten equal to me on my rap sheet. But, I have to admit, he was always my counterpart. He wears clothes that resemble mine, baggy and loose. I even asked him if he was copying me, and he just blew me off and proved he wasn't. I got impressed by his attitude, and we've been somewhat friends since then.

We go through an underpass when I look up at the sky and realize it would be about nine o' clock. Johnny uncrosses his arms and pulls out a notebook. I look over and notice a bunch of words jumbled around on the page. I look closer and realize they weren't just rambles on paper; they were lyrics. I decide to ask him.

"Those lyrics you writing?" I ask.

"Yeah, so what?" Johnny responds.

"Well, I kind of do some music myself."

Johnny raises his eyebrow and straightens his jacket. He looks up and back at me and asks.

"Well, what do you do?"

I answer him by telling him I rap. His face kind of brightens up, but his lips don't form a smile. He takes an ear bud from his left ear and passes to me and says,

"I rap, too. You want to hear a song I recorded?"

"Sure, why not?"

As the beat begins to start, I begin to hear his flow and the words kind of speak to me.

_Abstract, spitting these lyrics make this picture abstract._

_The generals of the Army consider this a bad track._

_As the cigarette ash falls from the frame of stick,_

_The sun goes down on the day, and the life gets hit._

_Sent to heaven or hell, depending on whose life it lived._

_So I sit back and smoke it while the losers get did._

_Get drunk, get flunked but I don't care myself._

'_Cause I'll end up like them if I be my real self._

I take the bud out and look at him; I tell him it was pretty good. He nods his head and points it toward a man; he's coming down the aisle. Before I could ask him, he closes his eyes and goes to sleep, his scowl not fading one bit.

"Time for you jack-offs to get to bed. You bastard children deserve to sleep now; you don't deserve to stay up like the hardworking kids back home. Get to it!" The man yells.

"Damn, dude. Do you really have to be that stingy?" I say under my breath.

The man slaps me in the back of my head; he must've heard me say that. I grunt in disgust and pretend to fall asleep.

…

I can't sleep. It's been about three hours and I haven't been able to sleep. It could be about eleven, but I haven't been able to do it. It's probably because I'm not used to sleeping on a bus. I look at Johnny and I see that he can sleep like he slept there for years. I can't understand it. I'll never know. The night sky rolls along while the bus shakes and moves. I straighten my do-rag and look around and behind me. There's an empty seat back there, and maybe I could move over there…no it wouldn't work.

Eventually I found out that these seats are modified to lean back, so I bring it back and lay down. I turn on my side and my eyes become heavy. Immediately I fall asleep, thinking nothing more than my friends back home and cheeseburgers and good times, and all of them will be dashed away before I know it.


	2. Johnny 1

I figured they'd put us in a place like this. I never cared actually. My god damn mom praised the idea that I would be sent off to war. She called me my little soldier, who the hell calls a kid that? I mean, it's cool if a little kid says that, but they're kid is actually going to die? Eventually I just stopped caring, but Eddy's pissed beyond relief.

When I wake up I notice the bus has stopped. I move Eddy over and see the building we're going to be in for the next 9 weeks. I shake Eddy awake and he looks at me and out the window, and his jaw drops.

"That's where we're going to stay for the next few weeks, Eddy." I tell him.

"Are you serious? We're going to live here?" Eddy says, irritated.

"Get used to it; they'll ship us out when they need us to."

It isn't long before the man in charge of watching us on the bus comes back on. He slaps one boy awake and his voice echoes through the bus. Immediately, some of us wake up, while some of us shake the one next to them.

"Get up, maggots! Here we are, now get out of the bus now!" the man commands.

Some soldiers open the back door and push us through the bus hall. Some of us trip and fall, while me and Eddy are pushed together. We push away from each other, feeling uncomfortable and we walk through the gates to the school. Eddy finds me and elbows my arm to get my attention.

"Yo, did you think we were going to be sent here?" Eddy asks.

"Not really, but it's not going to be pretty."

Inside, it was pretty dreary, and it wasn't pretty to say the least. Hell, it looks like they intentionally made it like that. It smelled of sweat and peroxide, and the insides were clean as a whistle, but who cared? I didn't. The soldiers escorted us to our quarters, and when we got there, the headmaster came to us.

"Well, well, well…what do we have here, A bunch of delinquents, brats and psychopaths. Worthless, all of you."

I notice that Eddy began to tense up, and as he walked up to him I grab his arm and pull him back. When he looks back at me, I shake my head.

"Now, you know why you are here. The reason being is that you are the worst of the bunch. You are either rich kids who get everything you want, delinquents who like to fuck around and fight or you are just insane. Either way, you and your friends are the perfect candidates for soldiers. Every year, we get you kids and send you to war, we need more kids like you and more men like your fathers and uncles and etcetera, good hard working men."

Some of the kids move nervously, I just sat there and listened. Eddy looks back at me and gets a questioned look on his face, while I just sit there and shrug my shoulders.

"For the next nine weeks, you will be here training. Downstairs is the cafeteria, you get your basic nutrition there; also you can get other things. You can buy cigarettes and cigars, new clothes when you outgrow your original ones, hell you can even get nudie magazines, just make sure we don't see them."

Eddy snickers a little, and I raise my eyebrow when I hear we can buy cigars. I was never a cigarette fan, Eddy was, but when we were together we would smoke.

"How you get them is easy. All you have to do is impress the drill sergeants and you'll get cash. How much will vary. You can get about fifty or maybe one dollar, Just get lucky, you sons of bitches."

I began to think about those Mohican cigars I like, and I decided if I was going to survive, I would have to submit. I looked to my left and noticed Eddy's face didn't seem like it was going to submit to their orders. I grab his shoulder again and I put my two fingers to my lips. He sees this and nods his head, and sits back down on his bunk bed.

"Now, lunch starts in an hour, so you'll each get ten dollars. Use this money wisely, or you'll regret it."

Eddy and I head downstairs, deciding to put the money together for something to smoke.

…

Down at the lunch hall, I and Eddy sit together. Those twenty bucks put together got us only one bag of tobacco and a few rolling papers. Eddy begins rolling cigarettes, while I take my time and make mine.

"I don't understand why you have to smoke cigars; it takes up half the bag to make one." Eddy complains.

"I like to take my time when I smoke okay?" I respond.

"Whatever." Eddy says, and he gets back to rolling.

When we're done, he has about a pack and I have about six cigars. I look around and see a rubber band on the ground, which I use to put the cigars together. Eddy laughs at how many I have, while I flip him the bird.

"I don't understand why you have to be such a grouch, Johnny. This might not be as bad as it seems."

"Well, you might not see it, but I do. Let's just do this and get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan."

Eddy puts his cigarettes in his pockets, and so do I. Tomorrow will be another day, I know it.

_**Author's note:** Sorry this chapter might not be any good, I'm kind of sick._


End file.
